


Separation

by verse2wo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: dont separate thebeans, its a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Unus and Annus. Together.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Separation

Annus appears in the middle of a living room. He blinks, eyes in swirls and spinning clockwise. His hands are pressed in front of him, fingertips touching.  
He glances at the sound of sighing, looking over the white lab coat.  
"One day off work and this happens."  
Edward stands, clicking off the television.  
"Dark! We have a new one!"  
There's a puff of black smoke, and Dark appears in the room. He cracks his neck, adjusting his black suit jacket.  
"Welcome. Now this may seem confusing–"  
"Where is Unus?"  
Dark frowns, pausing in his speech.  
"Pardon?"  
Annus puts his hands down, facing Dark.  
"Where is Unus?"  
Edward leaves, shaking his head.  
"You have fun with this. I'm going to the library."  
Dark scowls, facing Annus.  
"Who is Unus?"  
"My partner. Where is he?"  
"I wouldn't know."  
"Find him."  
"Listen here. You don't make the rules. I do. You need to learn life here. Your partner may not even exist."  
Annus's eyes widen, before he stares Dark down. He steps forward, a tick with each one. The ticking continues, as he looks down at Dark.  
"We will find him. Now. Or you'll face an end before your time."  
Dark straightens his back, glaring up at him.  
"You don't want to threaten me."

Unus appears in a small house, blinking a few times. He looks around, frowning slightly. His eyes spin counterclockwise, as he turns around.  
"Annus?"  
He steps through the building, frowning deeper.  
"Annus?!"  
"Kid? You okay there?"  
Unus looks at the man in front of him, as he pulls off his hat.  
"Name's Mike."  
"Unus."  
"Let me get the others real quick. We don't really get new people here."  
Unus frowns, as Mike brushes past him.  
"Blank, Heap, get your asses down here."  
Unus watches the two come down. Blank pulls up his hoodie, hugging himself. Heapass arches a brow, crossing his arms.  
"Who's this?"  
"I'm Unus. I'm looking for Annus."  
Blank shrugs, looking around at them all.  
"Yance probably knows a guy."  
"Do we have to go to the Ipliers? They're scary."  
Mike moves over, resting a hand on Blank's shoulder.  
"You don't have to come."  
Heapass laughs, rolling his eyes.  
"Come on. Let's get this done with."

Unus blinks at the large manor in front of him.  
"This is a large building."  
"Yeah, while there's a lot of them."  
Mike steps forward, banging on the door.  
"Wilford! Get down here!"  
Unus watches pink smoke leak out of the doorway as it opens.  
"Mike! How's my mad lad?"  
"Not the time. Is Dark home?"  
Wilford frowns, pouting in thought.  
"I think he's off fighting a new arrival. White suit, perfect for staining."  
Unus perks up, stepping closer.  
"Where is he?"  
Wilford waves his hand. Dismissive.  
"They're out back."  
Unus's eyes widen as he looks up at Wilford.  
"Take me to them. Please."

Dark hears the gunshot echo in his head. The echoes grow louder, as the winds blows around him.  
Annus stares him down, hands folded in front of him.  
"How are you past your time? It comes for us all. What makes you special?"  
Dark feels memories surround him, as Annus smirks down at him.  
"I simply wanted my partner, but you were selfish and tried to keep another thing that wasn't yours."  
Dark grips his head, aura ringing as he tries to block everything out.  
"See your end."

Unus watches the wind whip around.  
"See? They're just fine out here."  
Unus frowns at Wilford, before pushing past him. He runs out into the wind, the ends of his black suit flying up.  
"Annus!"  
Annus glances over from Dark, a smile appearing on his face. The wind dies out, as Unus stops at Annus's side. Unus smiles, folding his hands together.  
"What's with him?"  
"He is someone who is past his end."  
Unus walks forward, looking down at Dark. He squats down, looking at him.  
"Weird. Can we keep him?"  
"I'm not some pet."  
Unus reaches forward, poking Dark's cheek.  
Dark scowls, pushing himself forward. Unus steps back, running back to Annus's side.  
"You wouldn't want him anyway."  
Unus pouts, before looking down at him.  
"Alright…"  
Annus smiles, folding his hands properly. Unus mimics him, both of their eyes swirling.


End file.
